


Heaven

by vermicious_knid



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Dark Sabrina, F/M, Gen, Post-Season 2, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18376568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermicious_knid/pseuds/vermicious_knid
Summary: She laughs, and shakes her platinum blonde curls”Don’t worry about it. Yesterday was….well, yesterday was hell.””Yeah, literary.”





	Heaven

They asked her where her new powers came from.

 

 _Honey, you’ve been through a trauma._ Hilda had said. Students killed, and arrows had pierced her chest. She remembers, she knows.

 

And there had been another feeling, a nagging sense of abandonment. Her parents just air, just ghosts.

 

 _You are not my friend. We were never friends._ Prudence had slammed the door in her face.

 

Father Blackwood’s continued taunts, his attempts on taking her life.

 

Even Ambrose, ghosting when she needed him most on her side. Reflecting, turning away -

 

 _I won’t abandon these children. I won’t abandon our belief._ Her last thoughts before the arrow that hit her heart. The students watching, perhaps pitying her. But she did hear the one who offered his life, willingly followed her example.

 

But still, so many lies had brought her here. So many secrets.

 

And just like that, like the snap of a twig, her life was over.

 

* * *

 

But it was only the beginning, she realized, to a perfect melody. But perfection comes with sacrifice.

 

Hild had been right, will be right, again.

 

_Your goodness, Sabrina. Be good._

 

Lilith’s words. How curious, that she of all people would say such things.

* * *

 

No longer weak, pitiful Sabrina. Now she was strong, capable.

 

She could hear everyone’s thoughts – could read them from their blood simply by looking. Her own blood at a new rhythm, healthier. Even if an arrow pierced her now, even if she bled, the blood could fill a lake, an ocean. It didn’t matter.

 

Newborns entering life like stars in the next town, counting them – one, two, three.

 

She wished she could be there and bless them, but school intervened.

 

* * *

 

Life was a muted soundtrack to the other senses. To the roar in her ears when Blackwood was mentioned. And at the same time, she could spend an hour watching the corpse of a squirrel decay on their doorstep, only to twist her hand, watch the creature come back to life.

 

But it brought her no happiness, despite the smile that graced her face.

 

She helped Roz regain her sight, but only because she asked.

 

And Harvey had noticed, and _looked at her_.

 

* * *

 

The white fire had engulfed her hands, and the angels had been on their knees in front of her. She wanted to turn them inside out, let their guts strangle them. Wanted to – wanted to play with them.

 

But the students, the children. Spare the rod. _Spare them._

 

And she did, and the angels burned and the melody played chaotically in her soul – and the audience were on the edge of their seats, for the very first time since in a millennia. They should clap, but they were silent with awe. She allowed it, welcomed it.

 

How the world burned in her eyes, so bright – dissolving into animal darkness.

 

”Sabrina?”

 

His voice, familiar voice. She had turned her head, but did she even know who her skin belonged to, in that moment? Because she had been gone for so long. Teenage years blown out like sixteen candles, long ago.

 

And yet, when she saw his face, ancient scriptures had described it to her. She had spoken to that face, once. Many times, maybe.

 

* * *

 

When he, after preventing the apocalypse, comes to her house later that night – she is hesitant to let him in. But she does not say so, and yet – he knows.

 

”Is it a bad time? I can come back tomorrow...”

 

”No, of course not Harvey.”

 

They sit in the kitchen and drink hot cocoa, the aunts upstairs asleep. There are warlocks and witches asleep in the living room on various pillows and couches.

 

”I just wanted to check that you...were okay.”

 

”Well, it’s been a long day for the both of us – for all of us. ”

 

”No, I know that – it’s just...”

 

And here, he puts his large hand over her own on the table between them. Her smile falters, not because she dislikes the gesture.

 

”What happened back there, in the church? You’ve been so...I mean, new powers aside, you’ve acted strange.”

 

_How can this boy do this?_

 

She withdraws her hand from underneath his and her mouth twists into a small smile.

 

”It just takes some getting used to, is all. ”

 

”Sabrina. You can tell me.”

 

She begins to stand, and he does as well but she motions for him to stay put. She looks into his eyes – kind and brown, and _knowing._ The door to the kitchen, which has thus far been left open, begins to softly shut itself. She counts how many lives are lost in the hospital five miles away – five, six, seven. And she wasn’t there to prevent anything. A constant headache, these numbers.

 

Her mouth is dry when she opens her mouth to speak. Her eyes are shifting in color, a deep amber – a banked fire, now asleep.

 

”When I’ve told you this, I have the power to make you forget it. And I am going to make you forget.”

 

”Why?”

 

At that, she can’t help but smile. But this time it is real.

 

”Because you were the one that caught me. The one that came.”

 

So she sits down at the table, and tells him, truthfully.

 

Even if they had trapped him now, Lucifer had still won.

 

A millennia spent in hell. That was what it was. Death was a minute or two, in the mortal realm. But Lucifer had time, plenty of time.To shape and mold like he wanted, to leave her to rot in a cell, fire touching her legs, her arms. To let his minions defile her. He thought he could control her, like this. To make her give in.

 

She never let him have the pleasure.

 

And she was alone. There were memories of life, but they were distant – a fog. The language of fire, of hell, are just as painful as described.

 

But the most powerful weapons are forged in fire.

 

He is, predictably, a sobbing mess after she tells him all of this. Clutches her hands to him, like there is still time to prevent it from happening. He is sweet, this mortal boy. She can see why she loved him.

 

”I’m so sorry Sabrina. ” he utters between tears, and she shushes his words, leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead. And with the kiss, his eyes go droopy with sleep, with forgetfulness.

 

* * *

 

The next morning comes, and he awakens on the bed in her room, groggy and confused. She tells him that he was so exhausted that he fell asleep while she was talking. His hair is mussed, and he is embarrassed.

 

She laughs, and shakes her platinum blonde curls

 

”Don’t worry about it. Yesterday was….well, yesterday was hell.”

 

”Yeah, literary.”

 

Maybe she will be his girlfriend again. Only, she won’t quite ever be the Sabrina he remembers. But that doesn’t matter.

 

What matters is that he is the only one that could see the devil creeping out from behind her eyes.


End file.
